Generally, manufacturers of medical equipment, such as General Electric, Siemens, Phillips, build and service the medical equipment that they develop. These manufacturers maintain detailed specifications and circuit diagrams for the equipment such that their service technicians can perform repairs and they vigilantly protect such information in order to protect their market share. For example, by closely guarding the specifications and diagrams of the x-ray device, the manufacturer may prevent others from entering the market to service and repair their brand-name devices. And, by monopolizing the service and repair market for a particular piece of equipment, the manufacturer is able to extrude even more income from a sale thereof. Accordingly, the service and repair costs associated with that device can be quite substantial, even while the sale price of a particular x-ray device is also very substantial.
In many cases, medical devices are almost prohibitively expensive. For example, doctors and hospitals in smaller markets (e.g., small towns) are often unable to afford the costs associated with such devices. Even if it were possible for the smaller market medical service providers to afford these medical devices, the costs associated with the service and repair of the devices would likely put the devices' benefits out of economic reach.